<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Специалист тонкого профиля by Mamoru_Chiba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461972">Специалист тонкого профиля</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamoru_Chiba/pseuds/Mamoru_Chiba'>Mamoru_Chiba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penguins of Madagascar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamoru_Chiba/pseuds/Mamoru_Chiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Специалист тонкого профиля</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ух ты!<br/>Сказать «ух ты» по-английски было не так-то легко, но Ева справилась. Они тут только «вау» знают, и «ух ты» для них — ноу-хау. Но и для Евы то, что она тут увидела, было вполне себе ноу-хау, так что они в расчете.<br/>— Не маячь в дверях, — кисло велел ей Шкипер, не тратя времени на такую ерунду, как вежливость. — И поменьше шума. Это секретная операция.<br/>— И я прям даже понимаю почему, — закивала Ева, но дверь за собой все же заперла. — Что у вас тут намечается?<br/>— А ты как думаешь?<br/>— Я лучше не буду озвучивать все, что я думаю. Поверь, тебе в твои тридцать восемь еще рано знать такие вещи… Ковальски, шпарь ты. Твой шеф не справляется.<br/>— Надо незаметно попасть в одно место, и кое-что там взять и вместо него положить другое кое-что, — ровно отозвался Ковальски. Вернее, человек, которого Ева в жизни бы не признала, голосом ее знакомого лейтенанта.<br/>— Ты — эталон незаметности, — немедленно заверила она старого товарища. — Я бы дала тебе первое место на конкурсе маскировки. Как это говорится… Для того, чтобы привлечь внимание, девушке достаточно надеть красное платье. И я всегда думала: что за чушь, как будто парня в красном платье никто не заметит!.. Судя по всему, ты решил это проверить?<br/>— Ева, — позвал ее младший член этого дурдома, — Ева, не дразни его, это для дела…<br/>— Я вся внимание, — заверила их гостья. Вытащила из-под стола себе табуретку, уселась на нее прямо перед собеседниками, и всем своим видом изобразила живейшее участие. — Ковальски мне позвонил, сказал, что вам нужен специалист моего профиля, я пошла сказала шефу, что вы без агента с уровнем подготовки «Северного Ветра» никуда, он растаял и отпустил меня. Я собрала манатки, приехала. И что я вижу? У вас тут карнавал почище, чем в Рио!<br/>— Моя задача — отвлекать ненужных свидетелей, — мрачно отозвался Ковальски и уголком рта сдул часть челки парика, лезшей ему в глаза.<br/>— А я-то тут при чем?!<br/>— А ты нужна, чтобы накрасить его, — внес ясность Шкипер. — Нельзя же посвящать гражданских в детали секретной миссии! Так что кроме тебя нам больше некого попросить. Никто из нас этого не умеет, а Ковальски некогда осваивать уроки бьюти-блоггеров с ютуба… Хватит ржать!<br/>— Прости, — повинилась Ева, старательно давя улыбку. — Но это правда же смешно. Двухметровый плечистый мужик в кучерявом парике до попы и вечернем платье с блестками — это всегда как минимум забавно. Ой, а покажи ноги!.. — спохватилась она. Ковальски скривил губы, но приподнял край переливающегося подола.<br/>— Где вы нашли шпильки сорок последнего размера?!<br/>— Сорок седьмого. Не важно, где. Важно, что нам надо, чтобы ты сделала его похожим на голливудскую красотку.<br/>— Пока что он похож на Ясона Минка в платье Джессики Реббит.<br/>— Понятия не имею, кто это, но это меня не устраивает. Намажь нормально, чтоб никто от него глаз не мог отвести.<br/>— А ты думаешь, типа так найдется кто-то, кто прозевает явление леди Гулливер?<br/>— Женщина, это серьезное дело. Мы тут не в куклы играем!<br/>— Ну почему же. Очень даже в куклы… — Ева окинула долговязую фигуру Ковальски оценивающим взглядом и вздохнула. — Ладно, — протянула она. — Иди, сними это облако кучеряшек, оно мне будет мешать. У вас хоть есть чем красить?<br/>— Э…<br/>— А надо было, да?..<br/>— Надо было, Прапор, мне сказать, что вам не специалист моего профиля нужен, а визажист. И что у вас тут не миссия, а девичник. И мы не задание готовим, а куклу Барби на выданье. Кстати, кукла Барби, у тебя там в корсете хоть есть что?<br/>— Силикон, — отрапортовал Ковальски.<br/>— Много?<br/>— Грамм шестьсот.<br/>— Тяжелый, зараза.<br/>— Мы приклеили на него, — командир отряда кивнул на своего зама, — платье двусторонним скотчем.<br/>— Я не сомневалась в тебе, Шкипер, но так-то для этого есть специальные штуки… И сейчас ты пойдешь за ними в магазин. Я напишу тебе список.<br/>— Я?!<br/>— А кто? Прапор будет нужен мне здесь.<br/>— З-зачем?.. — заикаясь, спросил тот.<br/>— Ассистировать мне будешь. Воду носить, свет у зеркала держать, и само зеркало тоже.<br/>— Я думал, накраситься — это как-то… Ну… попроще дело. И что у вас, женщин, всегда все с собой, в сумочке. В этой, как ее… косметичке.<br/>— Как многого ты еще не знаешь об этом мире, Шкипер, — вздохнула Ева и покачала головой. — И по твоему лицу я вижу, что ты надеешься так никогда и не узнать. Так что просто послушай вызванного тобой специалиста узкого профиля…<br/>И, не слушая больше возражений, она отправилась выбирать место для будущей экзекуции. Вроде бы в лаборатории над операционным столом свет был неплохой…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>